Can I haz lotion please!
by Moltie
Summary: When you're out of lotion, anything can happen.


And the morning came closer, with the touch of the first sun rays all over the little valley, the trees casting shadows all over the ground, and the silence. Oh, the silence. Three little blue birds sat on a little tree, cleaning their wings this beautiful day. It was something special.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES"

The little birds filled with fright and left their tree in a hurry. Everything, the trees and ground seemed to be shaking, as a tall, red haired girl walked across the meadow, with sparks flying out her eyes.

"I can't BELIEVE THIS. YOU used all of my lotion?! IT'S EXPENSIVE. I had to flirt with TEN guys to get it."

She turned her face and looked with the dark eyes on a blue haired boy, who right now looked like he wanted to be someplace else. Far away.

"I didn't mean too, Jesse. My hands just felt so… soft." He smiled like he was thinking about something really pleasant. Jesse sighed and then hit him hard.

"Idiot. Next time, YOU do the flirting. And get me new lotion." She looked devastated.

"How about next time, either of you DON'T spend a lot of valuable time, OUR time on things like that?!" A Meowth became visible behind a big rock. He yawned and then looked at the other two, with blaming eyes. "We were supposed to get the Boss new Pokémon TODAY. Now all we have is… an empty bottle of lotion."

"MY lotion." Jesse yelled and hit James again.

"Stop HITTING me." James yelped and hid behind Meowth. "Tell her, Meowth."

Meowth sighed.

"You two are just pathetic. Has either one of you even spotted a Pokémon or the kids today?"

Jesse and James looked at each other and then shook their heads at the same time.

"Nothing." Jesse complained. "Except for a Ratata or two. And that's not what we're after."

"No it's not." Meowth said and scratched himself behind the ear. "Then we better get going. Before the lotion problem, we were right behind the kids."

"Before James STOLE my lotion." Jesse eyes shot sparks at James again.

"Meowth, Jesse looks like a Pikachu. Can't we use her?"

"So you can have ALL the lotion in the future?!"

Meowth sighed as the two started to fight again.

"Why, why, why…"

It became noon. And then afternoon.

"I'm sleepy. And hungry. I don't wanna chase the kids. Can't we just find a town and get me new lotion?" Jesse complained. Meowth gave her a dark look.

"No we can't. They have to be here somewhere. It's not like they all have flying Pokémon. They have to be walking."

"Over there!" James shouted. "I see something!"

"Quiet, idiot." Meowth whispered. "If it's them, they might hear us!"

"… I think they already did." Jesse pointed at the people James had spotted, as they were all turning their heads to look at them.

"Dammit." Meowth looked around, like he was trying to find a place to hide. "We have to…"

"Too late." James said and stood closer to Jesse for the first time this morning. "Here they are!"

They all watched as the kids got closer to them.

"Well well, if it isn't Team Rocket."

"Quiet, Ash." Jesse snapped. "I'm not in the mood for your games. James STOLE my lotion this morning."

Ash, Brock and Misty gasped.

"Oh that's just awful. No I mean really, that's the only problem you have?"

"I told her to go easy on it." James smirked.

"Oh just shut up. I'm not gonna forget this. You owe me a bottle of lotion."

"Both of you SHUT UP." Meowth yelled."And let's steal PIKACHU."

"Right."

Jesse and James stood up and pointed at Pikachu, who was standing just behind Brock.

"Prepare for trouble…"

"Oh, and make it double…"

"But please. On a day like this? Can't we just skip the whole us beating you guys since we're so much better?" Ash sighed.

"Yeah. Let's forget the past and be friends for a day. And go on a picnic."

"A picnic?" James thought it over. "I've always wanted to go on a picnic… Back home I never had the friends to have picnics with."

"And I never had the picnic food" Jesse looked sad.

"What are you doing?" Meowth yelped. "We can't go on a picnic with THEM."

"Oh come on now. Jesse, I'll let you have some of my lotion." Misty smiled.

"… DEAL. Come on Meowth, the Boss can wait. He's been waiting for Pikachu for years, a day or so means nothing."

"May I have some lotion too?" James asked and ignored Jesse's dark look.

"Of course!"

"And I can try out a new picnic recipe. I've been waiting for the right time to use that for a long time now!" Brock said, and looked through his back pack to find it.

"But… But… guys…" Meowth said. "It's them… We're not supposed to…"

"Let's go Meowth." Ash said. "Everybody needs to eat, right?"

"Oh well… Yeah… I guess that's true…"


End file.
